The present invention relates to branch circuits for switch components, such as switchbeakers, which are insertable in an enclosure for connection/disconnection to main and load circuits. More particularly the invention relates to a branch circuit connection for a switch component which is insertable in an enclosure having a side wall, wherein the branch circuit connection is articulated to a main contact carrier which is movable within the enclosure for establishing main circuit connections between the switch component and bus bars of a switching panel, and the switch component remains stationary during movement of the main contact carrier among OFF-TEST-ON operating positions of the main contact carrier relative to the switch component. The invention additionally relates to a fastening device for auxiliary switches of branch circuits of a switch component inserted in an enclosure having a side wall, the auxiliary switches being controlled in dependence on operating positions of a movable main contact carrier which is movable among OFF-TEST-ON positions relative to the insertable switch component which remains stationary in the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,415 discloses a switchgear mechanism for an insertable switch component in which branch circuit contacts are fastened to a movable main contact carrier which is movable relative to the main contacts into ON-TEST-OFF operating positions. The branch circuit contacts are mounted on the movable main contact carrier and project beyond the main contacts on the movable main contact carrier. When the movable main contact carrier is placed in the ON operating position, the branch circuit contacts slide onto contact pins fastened to the insertable switch component before the main contacts are closed. The contact paths and contact pins of these prior art branch circuit connections are subject to contact reducing environmental influences and to mechanical damage.
In the past, the prior art branch circuit connections were made on the rear walls of the insertable switch components which required different types of attachments for insertable switch components of different widths.